Miranda's Reflections
by Blue.Rose.Marcella
Summary: Miranda reflects on everything she's been through with her two best friends...And how it feels to watch them be in love. Read author's note please! R/R.


A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little something that occurred to me on a whim and I thought it would be fun to write. It's pretty short, and pretty basic.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Miranda Sanchez, David Gordon, or the rest of the gang. I don't own Lizzie and Gordo's convo in the library, or the kiss during the picture.  
Claimer: I own the part during the library scene involving Miranda, and I also own the conversations she and Gordo have over her cell phone. I also own her return home and the scene at the Digital Bean.   
Enjoy!  
~*~...*~*...~*~...*~*...~*~  
MIRANDA'S REFLECTIONS  
~*~...*~*...~*~...*~*...~*~  
  
Someone famous once said, 'three's a crowd.' I had never believed it until recently; though I don't mind much at all. When your two best friends are in love, you feel that small spark of jealously. You wonder, 'will they forget me?' And through all the turmoil and chaos of your paranoid thoughts, you don't come to the realization that you will still always be a part of their lives, even if they're together every moment of the day. Friendships like that don't die. They may go on hold, but they are forever, and for always.   
  
I'm not sure when I first realized it. It may have been last week, last year, or last decade. Maybe from the first moment I met them, that infamous day that I poured paint on Claire to force her to lay off the small blond haired girl. When the other tall girl came hurrying over to make sure everything was well. That was when Kate was considerate. When she gave Lizzie a hug after Claire's huffy departure, telling Lizzie not to listen to the future cheerleader. That they'd always be best friends and that she would always protect her. When Lizzie turned to me and thanked me for defending her. When Kate turned and smiled at me, introducing the group. Yet in a million years I could never forget that while Claire harassed Lizzie, while the tears built inside my best friend's eyes and threatened to spill over, the look on the boy's face next to her. Standing beside her, his face was a mask of anger and unresolved conflict. A dangerous flame in his eyes that made him appear as though he'd lash out at any moment. But no. Not our Gordo. Too polite to get involved.   
  
Yeah...That may have been the moment that it occurred to me. I was just too blind to see it until recently. Or...was I? Perhaps I would have liked it to stay hidden, buried, shy from the world and the light of realization. Yes. Safely burrowed in the sands of time, where it could be forgotten.   
  
We have been best friends since that moment with Claire. I have always been there for Lizzie and Gordo, and they for me. And Lizzie has even been there for Kate, even through all the changes and drifts. Through the harassment and hardships. That's because Lizzie's a good person. She has a strong heart that aches for anyone with a problem. Even Kate Saunders, who has been nothing less than terrible towards her since the start of our junior high years.   
  
Maybe that's what attracted Gordo to her. Who's to say? For years I let the secret lie dormant, even hidden from me. Ignoring the signals...The hints...The clues that maybe Gordo and Lizzie, best friends for life, were maybe more than just that. I've seen the way he looks at her. While she would pine over Ethan Craft and flip her hair flirtateously, Gordo's bright eyes following her every movement, looking melancholy. He would then turn away and make a comment about his most recent film, or maybe a crude statement about the cafeteria lunches. His rush to change the subject made him utterly transparent. It was like looking through a window and spotting a flashing neon sign that screamed, "Lizzie McGuire, I love you madly." A sign that I could read with ease, but one that Lizzie was too blind to see.   
  
I will always be the one to say, yes, of course, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire is my very best friend. She has pulled me out from every pit of despair, thrown me a raft when I was drowning in sorrows, taken my hand and led me through every hardship I've faced. But damn, that blond hair isn't always just a physical description. Or maybe I'm underestimating her. Perhaps her perceptiveness was just as keen as my own, but she hid it carefully, as I did for all those years. After all, when you've come to the realization that one of your best friends is in love with you, it isn't exactly comfortable. It is something you had never expected, in a million years. Kind of like Claire Miller asking out Larry Tudgeman. Which, by the way, happened in our senior year after he'd become famous for discovering some elaborate mathematical formula to defy gravity or something. So maybe Gordo liking Lizzie wasn't too far-fetched.   
  
Ah, yes, I think I can now recall the day that my secret discovery had poked its head through the surface to let me know it was there. Shortly after Lizzie started dating Ronnie Jacobs, Gordo's behavior became unusual. Unbeknownst to Lizzie, he would begin talking about finding someone for himself as Lizzie had done. When he began to confide in me about how weird it was that she now had started dating. Heh...when I asked him about whether or not he was jealous and he became flushed and tongue-tied. Yes. I suppose that was when the sack of bricks hit me straight in the head, shouting, "Duh! You've only been ignoring it for the past six years!"   
  
I remember hiding in the library the day after Ronnie had dumped Lizzie. I was pretending to search for a book, ending up in the science fiction section to be within hearing range of Lizzie's soft sobs and the tearing of notebook pages. I remember vaguely flipping through a Lord Of The Rings novel to appear busy, when Larry Tudgeman approached and, happily observing the book in my hands, declared we were soulmates. When he wasn't looking, busy searching for more books he thought I would enjoy, I slipped over to the non-fiction section of physics geniuses. I knew he wouldn't expect to find me there.   
  
So as I scanned the gibberish about Einstein's theory of relativity, I spotted Gordo approaching Lizzie's table, looking somber and sympathetic. He presented her with a chocolate chip cookie, her favorite. I sunk into a sitting position against the shelf so that I could watch safely without being noticed. At one point I thought Gordo looked my way, so I thrust the two-thousand page book in front of my face. I think he knew I was there, anyway. He never mentioned it, however. When I thought the coast was clear, I pushed aside two books about Newton and leaned in for a closer look.   
  
"She's probably prettier than me, smarter than me, and a lot more fun than me," Lizzie sobbed. Gordo looked scandalized at her declaration and shook his head.   
  
"No, she's not."   
  
"How would you know?" Lizzie demanded miserably. Gordo took a deep breath, apparently discovering a small spot of courage in his heart.   
  
"She couldn't be. Nobody's prettier than you, or more fun to be with."   
  
At that, I remember feeling my heart drop significantly. Of course it would be expected when one of my best friends declared that the other was the most fun to be with. My envy was quickly forgotten, however, as I rested my chin on the metal shelf to watch in interest as Lizzie looked at Gordo admirably. I swore I saw another emotion present in her eyes for a split-second, but no longer.   
  
"You forgot smarter," she offered. He nodded.   
  
"Well, I was including myself in that category."  
  
"Thanks, Gordo. You're such a good friend," she stated. After another few moments, they stood, and she brushed the notebook pieces from the table. I stood and emerged from the shelves to join with my friends.   
  
Yes. Yes, that was when the tables turned and it all began to come together. I'm not sure why it took Lizzie so long to notice (or admit) that Gordo pined for her. I remember a specific day while I was at my aunt's house, and my new cellphone rang. I dove onto my bed, reaching towards the nightstand to answer the call. Across the caller ID screen flashed Gordo's name, which I had programmed into the memory. Puzzled, I answered.   
  
"Miranda," he had said breathlessly. I was filled with concern at his tone.   
  
"Gordo? What is it? Are you all right? Did something happen to Lizzie?" I asked all at once. He answered abruptly.   
  
"No, no, I'm sorry, nothing's wrong. But I just made a huge mistake."   
  
Of course, I made an inquiry as to what his blunder had been. Turns out that after ten minutes of story time, it had been told that he was running an E-Zine for the school and that Lizzie was the advice columnist. He revealed to me that he had submitted a request for her counsel, admitting for the first time out loud (unless you count his submission) that he did, indeed, have feelings for her. We talked late into the night until the east sky became speckled with color in preparation for the sun's arrival, about how he should handle this. I had told him to be honest with her and wished him the best of luck. I believe that was only the third time I had ever talked to Gordo on the phone alone, without Lizzie on the three-way calling.   
  
After the last day of eighth grade, I received yet another call from my good friend. He told me what he had written in her yearbook, and how she had delivered him a kiss on the cheek during the class photo. He reported that he sent me a copy via email. I logged on almost directly after our conversation and downloaded the image. An unsuppressible grin graced my mouth as I observed my two best friends in the picture. Lizzie's lips, indeed, were pressed against his face. He harbored a wide smile. Whether it was for the photographer or for the mouth poised against his skin, it was hard to tell. The most obvious thing was simply his unconditional joy. And I was happy. I was happy for him, I was happy for her, I was happy for them. I could hardly await my return home to observe these feelings first-hand.   
  
My wish came true only weeks later. Halfway through the summer my flight arrived back in town. Gordo and Lizzie were there, leaning against the wire fence, smiling broadly as I descended the staircase. I forgot all luggage I held and dropped it at my feet, running forward across the pavement, the wind blowing my hairstyle awry, towards my friends. I first met Lizzie, who engulfed me in a hug only a sister could deliver. I then faced Gordo, who spoke a million thank yous in the one look he possessed. He then embraced me and planted a kiss atop my head, as they both voiced how much they had missed me.   
  
We spent that day together, the three of us. It was a wonderful feeling to know that even through their coming to terms with their feelings for one another, I was still a part of them. At least, I hoped that was so. That night as I left my seat to order another burger, watching over my shoulder at the table I had arisen from, Gordo leaned over with a renewed bravery and pressed his lips lovingly against hers for the first time. And with a reserved feeling of loneliness, I smiled broadly and remained at the counter for a few more moments before I returned. Their hands were clasped beneath the table, whether to be secretive or not. As I resumed my seat, I held my breath, waiting for the crashing wave to hit me and carry me away downstream.   
  
"Miranda...You eat so much," Gordo said in amusement with a shake of his head. Lizzie laughed and defended the female eating habits. That feeling of fear ebbed away inside my soul as it was proved to me that yes, things would always be the same.   
  
And even now as I wiggle uncomfortably in my pink gown and tan nylons, looking on as, beside me, David Gordon is raising the veil away from the new Elizabeth Gordon's face to seal their vows with a tender kiss, I know in my heart that we will always be The Three Musketeers.   
  
END  
  
~*~...*~*...~*~...*~*...~*~  
  
A/N: Aww, I hope you enjoyed it. Please R/R! 


End file.
